The present invention relates to a boating accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to a mooring line flotation device.
If the mooring line is permitted to hang from the mooring buoy into the water, it is subjected to undesirable matter in the water and may become encrusted or fouled with various types of marine growth, grass, mud, or the like. It is desirable that a mooring line extending from an offshore mooring buoy be kept clean of marine growth, grass, mud, or the like, when it is not in use, so that it may be readily available to anyone desiring to moor a boat to such buoy. It is also desirable that the mooring line be removed from total immersion in the water thereby preventing undesired effects of said line. Furthermore, the life of the mooring line may be extended considerably if said line is kept substantially dry when it is not in use.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a mooring line flotation device of simple structure for maintaining a mooring line extending from an offshore mooring structure substantially unfouled, clean, dry and readily available for use when said line is not in use.
An object of the invention is to provide a mooring line flotation device, which is easily used and moved on land or water, for maintaining a mooring line extending from an offshore mooring structure substantially clean, dry and readily available for use when said line is not in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mooring line flotation device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and is highly visible when it is in position, for maintaining a mooring line extending from an offshore mooring structure substantially clean, dry and readily available for use when said line is not in use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mooring line flotation device for maintaining a mooring line extending from an offshore mooring structure substantially clean, dry and readily available for use when said line is not in use, said flotation device being usable with facility and convenience by any untrained person and requiring little or no repair or maintenance.